The invention relates to an arbor press for inserting and pressing a plurality of electrical contacts into a printed circuit board in a single press stroke.
Due to the delicate construction of the contacts, it is the practice in the industry to manually locate contact ends in printed circuit board apertures and then with special tools or arbor presses press fit them singly or in strip arrays into the plated-through openings. The depth of pentration is operator controlled and thus subject to variance. There is therefore a need for an arbor press which can precisely locate contact ends to permit machine insertion and pressing into a circuit board and which provides for sensing variations in the thickness of the printed circuit board and automatically adjusts the length of the press stroke to effect the proper depth of contact penetration into the board.